


Lion King AU - Hyenas, The True Enemy

by Villain04081998



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villain04081998/pseuds/Villain04081998
Summary: AU - Scar and Zira are good. Kovu is their son. Ni and Sarafina have two cubs, Kiara and Nala. Kiara is bethrothed to Simba. When the cubs go to the Elephant Graveyard and are attacked by the hyenas, Mufasa, Scar and Ni save them but they kill Banzai and Ed, as an example to Shenzi. They hyena matriarch is out for vengeance and builds and army of hyena clans to attack the Pride Lands and kill the royal family. Will the lions win? Or the Pride Lands will succumb to the rapid dogs?
Relationships: Kiara/Simba (The Lion King), Kovu/Nala (The Lion King), Mufasa/Sarabi (The Lion King), Ni/Sarafina (The Lion King), Scar/Zira (The Lion King)





	Lion King AU - Hyenas, The True Enemy

Shenzi had thought that Mufasa would let them live and would just warn them. But then Scar had to talk and suggest they kill the two of them, and the other lion Ni agreed. She should have expected it. After all, Scar hated them the most after they had killed Queen Uru in a fit of hunger. His mother's death was still unpunished on his eyes. It also led to his father's death who died of a broken heart after the loss of his mate. 

Scar raised his claws and slashed Banzai's throat and Ni slashed Ed's. They were both dead. Mufasa would have killed her too but Scar said to let her suffer for the loss of her brother and mate, just like they lost their parents. 

The three lions left, furious but Shnezi swore that they would see her again. And it wouldn't be pretty


End file.
